


The Winner

by Shannonlynne10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannonlynne10/pseuds/Shannonlynne10
Summary: Hermione awakes to find herself blindfolded and tied to a bed. When she realizes her Draco has done something a little, irregular, once again, she helps him to find the winner of the prize. And that prize just happens to be her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! Just a little something I have been working on. There definitely will be a part two. Don't you worry about that. Please review/kudos to your heart's desire. Thank you!

Hermione woke feeling very strange indeed. The last thing she remembered was walking down the halls towards the library, when suddenly everything went black. Come to think of it, everything was still black. She went to move her arm to touch her eyes, wondering what was blocking her vision, when she realized the movement of her arm was no longer in her control. She struggled against the binds on both her wrists.

Her heartbeat increased, and her breaths quickened. ‘What the fuck is happening? Was I kidnapped? How could that have happened in Hogwarts? Most of the Death Eaters have been captured.’

Hermione attempted to move her legs and realized she could, but also realized that she was not wearing her usual Hogwarts skirt or socks. Her bare legs were rubbing against something soft she was lying on. A bed. It must be a bed. Hermione wiggled some more and discovered her shirt and tie were missing as well, but she was almost positive she still had on her bra.

She continued to struggle against the binds, but stopped when she began to hear heavy breathing that wasn’t her own. ‘Draco.’ She thought. ‘I should have known he was up to his usual games when he said he was too busy to meet tonight.’ Hermione’s fists clenched involuntarily as if reaching for him, and she was only slightly embarrassed that she was becoming aroused.

She licked her lips slowly. “Draco?” she whispered. She heard the rustling of clothes, and she arched her back off the bed. Her body calling for him against her will.

The breathing got closer and soon lips were touching hers. Hermione growled into his mouth and began using her tongue to fight against his. Her arms continued to pull against their binds, and her legs shifted to find the blond, but he was out of their reach. Hermione wondered how long he’d been watching her. His usually soft lips were slightly chapped like he’d been biting them for quite some time.

This time, Draco moaned and thrust his hand into her curls and pulled on her hair gently. Her neck arched up, and he trailed wet kisses down the column of her neck and across her shoulder, giving her hair another tug.

“I want to see you.” She whimpered in between gasps as his teeth grazed her skin. “Let me see you, Draco.” The blond stopped all his movements and removed his hand from her hair. He almost listened to her; the sound of his name on her lips drove him crazy.

He divested himself of his shirt and straddled her hips. He pressed his chest into hers and whispered to her. “First, my love, I have a surprise for you. I have been preparing this for you for a long time. You must let me enjoy it first.”

Hermione’s brain went into overdrive. A surprise? Draco definitely liked things a little… different than most. He definitely liked to play games. Hermione had found that whatever hesitation she started with, quickly disappeared in every activity Draco had suggested so far.

“I brought us some friends, baby.”

If she’d had control of her eyes, they would have snapped open. Instead, Hermione immediately brought her legs together as if to recover some level of decorum and once again pulled as hard as she could against the ties holding her wrists as if to cover herself up.

“Relax, Hermione. It’s not something we’ve never talked about. I love your body, and I know a few others around this castle do as well. And I want them to know what they’re missing.”

It was Hermione who began breathing heavily now. If there was someone or someones in this room, they were doing a brilliant job of staying quiet. She began moving her head as if she was looking for them, despite the blindness still affecting her eyes.

“They can’t see you yet, beautiful. They’re asleep, but they won’t be for long.”

“Draco. What?” Her voice cracked with confusion and worry and arousal. Draco chuckled into her ear and rubbed his upper body against hers.

“Okay, love. You can see them, I guess.”

The blackness that covered her eyes disappeared. Hermione had to blink a few times before her eyes could focus. Draco’s gray eyes sparkled as he looked into her chocolate ones. He licked his lips slightly, and she could see that his lips were indeed chapped. He had worked hard for whatever was about to happen tonight. His biceps were tight as they were holding him up to keep from squishing her. He lowered himself enough to let her know that he was enjoying this torture.

Hermione turned her head, and there in five chairs at the bottom of the bed were those Draco had called friends. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were dozing, naked one might add at the foot of the bed. Hermione could tell that they too were bound in some way to the chairs.

Draco snapped his fingers, and instantly they each began to stir. Hermione rolled her hips at the idea of each of them watching her be pleasured by Draco. He was right. They had previously discussed having an audience, but Hermione wasn’t quite sure if this is what she had in mind.

“Gentlemen,” Draco cleared his throat, and five heads snapped to his face as they’d been previously staring right at Hermione. “I have gathered you here today for one reason. I have noticed you eyeing up my Hermione at some point, and I am now going to teach you a lesson. Not only is she mine, but she is phenomenal, beautiful, and perfect. And mine.” Draco growled at them as if daring them to question him. The men in the chairs seemed unsure about whether this was real or not. Like Hermione, they were being tortured. They could see, but not touch. They could only imagine what it would be like to be straddling Hermione’s slender waist like Draco was.

Harry couldn’t turn his eyes away from Draco. As if he was afraid of what would happen should he look at the Slytherin’s girl. Ron, however, could not take his eyes off of Hermione’s shaved, and glistening, pussy. Remus’s eyes were closed. He was listening. And smelling. Hermione’s pussy clenched at the idea of Remus being able to smell her. As she contracted, her eyes were drawn to her old Potion’s professor who groaned at her movement. His black eyes were moving across her body as if he was doing everything in his power to commit this experience to memory. Sirius though was waiting. Waiting for Hermione to look him right in the eyes. When their eyes met, they locked onto each other, and they both began to breath faster. Hermione felt a flush building under her skin.

She couldn’t take it anymore and began rubbing her thighs together. She needed to be touched. She hated that she couldn’t move. Six sets of eyes turned their attention to the apex of her thighs, and she couldn’t help but to moan. Draco snapped his fingers once more, and Hermione realized that each of the men were now bound in a way that their hands were free to touch themselves, and boy, did they start touching themselves.

Harry seemed hesitant. His eyes were wide and wary, but he couldn’t help but to touch his hardening member as his best friend was tied up and scantily clad.

Ron, on the other hand, looked like Christmas had come early and was happily wanking his pale cock while trying to get the best view he could.

Her eyes raked across Severus Snape once again. Hermione bit her lip, and her pussy clenched once more at the sight of his hard cock. It was big and just as intimidating as the professor was. He was lazily stroking himself, like he knew something much better was coming.

Remus had begun to lean as far forward as he could be while playing with his balls. His face was contorted in a mixture of excitement and fury. He didn’t know whether to be mad at himself or Draco or to just stop thinking and enjoy it.

Sirius though was simply palming his cock and staring right into Hermione’s eyes. Her hips lifted off the bed once again while staring back into his blue irises. Her wrists pulled at the binds again, and she moaned.

“Watch and learn, gentlemen.” Draco turned away from them, proud of his Hermione for making these men stand at attention. He kissed her neck again, avoiding where she wanted to be touched most by running his fingers around her stomach and sides. He unclipped her bra and it was suddenly vanished from her body.

Her nipples hardened in the chilly air, and her back lifted and pushed her breasts up, inviting Draco to devour them. A loud groan indicated that someone near her feet was enjoying this newfound bit of Hermione. The heavy breathing was continuing to drive Hermione nuts even when she wasn’t looking at the men who didn’t belong to her. They were aroused because of her.

Draco didn’t stop however, and his hands move down from her pert nipples and down to her soaking cunt. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath at his touch. His hands felt cold against her pussy lips. She moaned in frustration when Draco continued to tease her outer lips without touching her throbbing clit.

Hermione could hear a muffled groan and at least one of them increase the speed in which they were touching themselves. She knew her pussy was dripping. She could feel her own juices running down her lips and onto the sheets. It was aching to be full. Full of fingers. Tongues. Cocks. Anything. Hermione grabbed the sheets with white-knuckled fists. She needed something – anything inside of her.

“Fuck, Draco.” A grunt came from her feet again, and Draco chuckled.

“I think they like your dirty mouth, baby.” He shifted, and Hermione watched him push his own pants and boxers off. She licked her lips at the sight his cock. She prayed to whatever power that may exist that it would be fucking her soon.

“Why don’t we show them how dirty your mouth can really be?” Hermione nodded and yanked her arms yet again. “Patience, love. Gentlemen,” this time none of the men removed their eyes from Hermione’s body. “I just want to let you know that if any of you cum during our… festivities, you shall be blindfolded and your hands will be bound and you will no longer be able to touch yourself. You will however, remain awake and be able to hear everything.” Hermione saw Ron’s hand gain speed. He was never going to last. “Secondly, the last one left who hasn’t cum yet, may just receive something… special.”

A series of noises unlike anything Hermione had ever heard escaped from each of their lips. It was beautiful. Hermione might just try to record it and play it over and over and over.

Hermione’s pussy was contracting regularly at the thought of what may or may not happen. What the fuck was Draco planning? The thought disappeared as Hermione felt her arms become free and she launched herself at the blonde. Kissing his lips and his neck and down his torso until she got to his cock.

“Wait, baby, I want them to see you.” Draco rotated them until all five of the men had a perfect view of what was about to happen.

Hermione wrapped her pink lips around Draco’s pulsating cock. She was straddling his leg and giving the other five men a perfect side view of her rutting against it. She and Draco moaned together as she sucked hard against his member and pushed her pussy around his knee. Draco could feel the juices wetting his leg.

Hermione bobbed her head up and down repeatedly until her nose was in Draco’s pubes and she could take all of him down the back of her throat. She pulled away when she heard a strangled cry. They all turned to see that Ron had cum all over his hand and stomach.

Draco snapped once more and a blindfold appeared around Ron’s eyes, and his hands were secured to the armrest of his chair. “You lose, Weasel. Why am I completely unsurprised that you blew first? Unacceptable.”

But Ron’s cock was already beginning to harden once again.

Hermione tried to push Draco back down to finish what she had started, but he stopped her.

“Gentlemen. It is now down to four of you. I can see how hard you’re working to win this little challenge.” Hermione could see it to. Harry’s hand was moving impossibly slow. Snape’s pace was steady but he was breathing deeply while he face looked deep in concentration. The vein at Remus’s temple looked ready to burst. Hermione could tell that the smells were making it harder on him that the others. Sirius continued to make eye contact with her. He was stroking himself now, but she could see with very little pressure.

Draco situated his curly haired beauty so she was sitting with her legs open and knees bent with her pussy on display for the remaining contestants. She sat behind her. Tucking his cock between her ass cheeks. Rubbing himself to get some relief. Hermione leaned back into his chest.

“Touch yourself, baby.”

Hermione bit her lip so hard, she thought she might draw blood. Her hand snaked over her hip and a single finger swiped up her pussy lips and catching her juices.

“Taste yourself.”

The second she closed her lips around her wet finger, rope after rope of semen spurted from Remus’s cock. The roar that came from deep within him made Hermione whimper around her own digit.

With a familiar snap, Remus was blindfolded and could no longer touch himself.

But luckily for Hermione, this was not the case. She returned her fingers back down and to her clit. She rubbed in slow circles at first. But very quickly, slow was not enough. She rubbed two fingers into her folds, gathering juices around them. Lubricating them. As her legs widened, so did Harry’s eyes. She leaned back further into Draco and closed her eyes as her two fingers slid into her cunt. She was so wet that there was not resistance, but Hermione groaned at her own tightness.

Her hand stilled and Hermione’s walls clenched deliciously around her own fingers. She pulled her fingers out as slow as she could until her body started to tremble. Then she began pumping into herself. Draco put his hands under her knees and pulled them up. Hermione gasped and began pumping faster.

She was getting tighter and closer and it was harder to concentrate on moving her hand, but Hermione knew she couldn’t stop. She could hear panting and she tried to open her eyes. They locked onto the black eyes of her old professor and Hermione let out a moan from deep within. His cock twitched in his hand while he stroked himself. She curled her fingers and pushed them in as deep as she could.

Her pussy fluttered and closed around her fingers as she came. Juices flowed freely onto her hand and onto the sheets. She watched Snape let go of his cock, but it was too late. He exploded with almost no sound at all without ever breaking contact with Hermione. She stilled and tried to regain a regular breathing pattern, but the snap of Draco’s fingers made her jump and her pussy clamp around her fingers again.

After having to break eye contact with Snape due to the blindfold. She bit her lip and began removing her fingers from her slippery cunt. Hermione was still aching. Her fingers had not been enough to satisfy her needs today. She sucked in a deep breath as her fingers came free.

“Fuck, Hermione. You’re so beautiful. These three are barely even men. They can’t control themselves. They can’t even make themselves last enough for you. Aren’t you so glad you’re with me? We’ve only just begun haven’t we?”

Hermione nodded her head and looked between Harry and Sirius. Both of their cocks were dark and seemed to visibly throb. This was supposed to be a game, but Hermione was nothing if not intelligent. And she didn’t want anyone but her to be the winner.

“Draco?” she whispered into his ear. He smiled and just took her dripping fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean.

Hermione giggled when his tongue lapped around them tasting every bit of her he could find. “Draco. I know what the special surprise should be.”

Each of the five men, even the three restrained, sat up a little straighter. Eager to hear what they might win, or what some of them had lost out on.

“Do you baby? What should they win? This is after all, about your pleasure, isn’t it?”

Hermione grinned and looked at Harry. She was very glad she knew so much about him in this moment. She licked her lips and giggled. Draco finally lowered her knees back onto the bed and Hermione closed her legs. She didn’t need her pussy for this.

“I want them to lay on this bed. And I want everyone else to get their sight back. I want them to see him laying there, as the winner. Shouldn’t he get to gloat?” Hermione wouldn’t look away from Harry. “I want to lick his cock until I taste him. I want him to cum down the back of my throat. I want to swallow every last drop of it.”

Harry began squirming in is his seat, but he couldn’t for the life of him stop touching himself. He didn’t want to come. He wanted Hermione to do those things to him, but fuck her dirty mouth was driving him crazy.

“I want to stroke him hard again. And then I want to mount him. Like a broom.” Hermione grinned as Harry closed his eyes momentarily, but she continued when she saw those green orbs again. “I want him to feel how warm my pussy is. And I’m going to ride them. Don’t I love being on top, Draco?”

He chuckled and brushed her cheek tenderly. “Yes, baby. You like being in control.”

“And then I’d stop. And I’d let you take me from behind. I’ve always wanted to have a threesome. Sandwiched between you. Your cocks rubbing each other’s through me. It’d be like he was getting fucked by you.”

And Harry lost it.

Jizz covered the floor and his hand. He was still panting hard and looking at Hermione as if he had never seen her before.

Hermione looked away from Harry to her prize. Sirius. They both grinned.

“Looks like we have a winner baby. He hasn’t blown yet. Is that really want you for him?”

Hemione giggled. “Oh no. He’s the winner after all not me. I think he should get to do whatever he wants to me. Don’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having watched my "hits" increase all day, as well as my kudos on this little and receiving a review, I was inspired! Here is part 2. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading! Always, Shannon

Suddenly, Sirius was free from his constraints, and Hermione couldn’t look away as he stood, his large cock swaying with every step he took. He brushed his long black hair out of the way of his gray eyes and grinned smugly.

“Oh yes.” He whispered. “I will have whatever I want.”

Hermione whimpered at the way his eyes darkened. His hand reached out and brushed her hair away from her eyes. Her hair though, was damp with sweat.

“Draco. Why don’t you take a seat and enjoy the view for a few minutes?” Sirius climbed onto the bed as if stalking his pray and Hermione tried to back up. Draco growled low in his throat, but Sirius snapped his fingers and the blond was launched into the now vacant chair and secured with invisible binds.

Draco’s anger was palpable, and he opened his mouth, but very quickly a rag appeared in his mouth and whatever words were trying to escape were muffled.

Hermione swallowed thickly. Sirius’s calloused grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her across the bed and closer to him so he was kneeling between her thighs. Hermione’s thighs rubbed against his and she moaned. “Sirius,” she breathed. “What are you going to do with me?”

“Oh don’t you worry about that, kitten. You’ll love it.”

Another snap had each of the five restrained men unblindfolded and able to watch both the winners. Sirius leaned over Hermione and kissed her slowly. His lips were soft but the pressure was hard. The touch of his tongue against hers mad Hermione squeeze her legs closer to Sirius’s. She brought her knees up, and he thrusted his hard cock into her groin.

“You little crew of men are going to watch us, kitten. They’re going to watch me lick you. I’m going to love tasting your perfect cunt.” He kissed her once more on the lips before they began tracing a path down her neck and across her collarbone. His hands traced circles on her thighs as his mouth drifted lower to her right breast. His tongue drew a small wet circle around her nipple, which was already hard.

“Sirius!” Both Hermione and Sirius paused to look at Remus, whose fists were shaking. “Please, Sirius. I need to touch myself.” Panting, Remus struggled against his binds. Sirius could hear Hermione’s breathing pick up.

“What do you think, kitten?” Sirius placed an open mouth kiss around her left nipple. “Do they deserve a reward?”

Sirius pinched her clit. Hermione gasped and whimpered. “Yes,” she hissed. Suddenly she could hear hands on skin and another round of beautiful moans she wanted to bottle and bring with her everywhere.

Sirius turned her head to focus on him, and he continued to kiss and lick down her torso. When his tongue dipped into her belly button, Hermione arched her back off the bed, and she could hear Ron groan.

Hermione’s hands slide into Sirius’s hair, and she pulled when the tip of his tongue circled her clit without touching it.

“Fuck, Sirius. Stop teasing me.”

“This is my prize, kitten. And I’m going to take it however I want.” He looked into her brown eyes while his flat tongue swiped up the length of her pussy. Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head.

“Boys, you should taste this. This is the best snatch I’ve ever had before. It’s delicious. Do you want a taste, Harry?”

The man in question squeaked and closed his eyes, while his hand stopped rubbing his cock and just held it.

Draco began thrashing in his chair, but still was unable to communicate. Hermione looked him in the eyes and raised her brows. “You started this, Draco.” She said.

Sirius chuckled and went back to his feast. Draco glared daggers at Hermione but his eyes softened when she bit back a scream.

Finally, Sirius has pushed his tongue inside her. Hermione’s skinned turned pink as she writhed on the bed. Sirius groaned into her pussy causing goosebumps to pop up all over her. Her nails dug into Sirius’s scalp, and he pushed his tongue inside of her further.

Hermione lost control of her hips as she began grinding into Sirius head, and he continued to thrust his tongue into her, curling it up every chance he got to touch her hidden treasure.

With no warning, a scream did come of Hermione and she pulled hard on Sirius hair, making him groan once again into her orgasm. The bed literally rocked with her hips.

Ron came once again and slumped back into his chair. When Sirius’s face appeared once more, it was covered in Hermione’s cum, but it was also grinning. He pulled away from the woman still quivering in the aftermath of her orgasm, and approached his childhood friend.

“C’mere, Moony.” He whispered. And he did. Remus leaned in and began licking the wetness off of Sirius’s face. The werewolf groaned at the taste and let go of his cock to reach for Sirius. All he could grab was Sirius’s forearm. But Sirius used his own hand to begin stroking his friend. Without warning, Remus shoved his tongue into Sirius’s mouth and kissed him hard.

When Hermione could hear the scooting legs of the chair as Remus began to pump his hips into Sirius’s hand, she rolled over to watch, finally back on planet Earth.

Both men had aged well, she noticed and could not take her eyes away from their kiss. Both men groaned, and when Remus bit hard on Sirius’s lip, she knew Remus was about to let go.

When he did, Sirius caught most of it in his hand. Hermione was enthralled, unable to imagine what this man was planning next. Sirius turned around and winked at her but did not come closer. Instead he approached his childhood nemesis.

Snape struggled a bit and let go of his own throbbing penis in the hopes of getting away. Of course, this was a silly notion.

Instead, a grinning Sirius crouched down and wrapped his cum filled hand around Snape’s long cock. Stroking it hard and fast, Sirius grinned more as his enemy began to pant.

Snape’s long pale hands were gripping the sides of his chair. His knuckles were so white, they almost glowed.

“How does it feel, Snape, to have one enemy’s hand rubbing your other enemy’s cum all over your cock? It’s like we’re fucking you together, buddy.”

Sirius’s hand filled with more of the white fluid as Snape came at his words. Panting, Snape glared and Sirius and did not dignify him with any response.

Draco, now less angry, groaned when Sirius began licking his own hand and sucking the cum off of his fingers.

“Do you want a taste cousin?” Sirius chuckled and pulled the cloth out of Draco’s mouth and replaced it with his hand, where both continued to lick, their tongues occasionally touching.

Hermione’s own hand began snaking it’s way down her body while watching her boyfriend and her Sirius enjoy the taste of two other men she admired.

“Do not touch yourself, kitten.”

Hermione jumped, not realizing Sirius had even been paying attention to her, but she did stop the movement of her hand, just inches from her aching cunt.

“You are going to ride me with that pretty little pussy of yours. And I won’t have you wasting anymore pleasure without my cock buried inside of you.”

With a shout of a few curse words, Draco came all over himself. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

“Does that make you cum, cousin? The idea of me fucking your girl. That’s good. I’m glad you’re going to like it.

Once again, Sirius was stalking his pray. He grabbed Hermione’s forearms and pulled her up onto her knees so he could reach her mouth with his. As they kissed, he lay down and pulled her on top of him and squeezed her ass with both hands. Her hips thrust against his as she straddled him.

He pushed her up and let her rest against his bent knees, while he lined the tip of his cock up to her pussy. She was dripping onto his cock and hand, and he couldn’t wait to feel her. He rubbed her clit with his head before she began to sink down onto his cock.

Seven moans rung out into the thick air at the same time. Hermione would have laughed if she could actually breathe. She had seen that Sirius’s cock was big, but every inch of her was being stretched by him. Her walls couldn’t stop fluttering, trying to get used to his size.

Hermione could only remain frozen for a minute until her body accepted Sirius, and she could feel her juices continue to drip out of her and onto his pelvis.

Soon she began to rock her hips slowly into him, causing Sirius to his like a snake.

Sirius lifted his own hips into Hermione’s bumping into her cervix and making her eyes squeeze shut. “Look at me, kitten, while we fuck.”

Hermione’s eyes shot back open, and she began riding him. Leaning forward, and bracing herself of his chest, she lifted her pussy almost completely off his cock before sinking back onto it.

The sound of skin slapping skin made Draco moan Hermione’s name, and her fingernails bit into Sirius’s chest, drawing blood.

Sirius thrust his hips up into her with more force, but Hermione couldn’t keep up with a rhythm. He slowed his own hips, grabbing hers and forcing them to still.

Her eyes were clouded with arousal and confusion.

“C’mon, Harry.”

Hermione turned her head to see that Harry had been set loose from his restraints, for how long he didn’t know.

Slowly, Harry stood, and Hermione noticed for the first time that his cock was thick. Very thick. Her pussy contracted around Sirius’s cock, making him hiss in surprise.

“She’s excited for you, my boy.”

Hermione’s mind was racing. Was Sirius about to replace Draco in her fantasy with Harry?

The dark-haired man climbed onto the bed and scooted as close to Hermione as he could. She could feel his warm cock between her ass cheeks, and his even warmer breath on her ear.

“You have no idea what this is going to feel like do you?” Harry growled.

Hermione whimpered and her pussy clamped onto Sirius once more. Harry pushed her shoulders forward until she was laying down on Sirius. She felt his hand grip Sirius’s cock and rub a little before he ran his fingers around her outer lips, coating himself in her wetness.

Harry’s cock found her puckered asshole and with little warning began pushing his cock into her.

Hermione’s scream was unintelligible and Sirius kept a tight hold of her hips. She had never felt anything like this before. Hermione was pretty sure she had actually left her body and was floating above the scene so she could watch in order to actually believe what was happening.

As Harry pushed his cock further into Hermione’s ass, she slid off of Sirius’s and then back on as Harry pulled out. The feeling of one cock entering her as another left her was indescribable. Hermione could make no sounds or movements of her own. She left Harry and Sirius to all of the work.

Her body began to tremble and Sirius’s grip on her grew stronger, brushing her hipbone for sure. Harry’s pace increased, slamming his throbbing penis into her now welcoming ass.

Suddenly, as Harry pushed into her, Sirius began thrusting his hips up into her as well, and Hermione screamed once more.

Both cocks were now filling her together, and she merely lasted three thrusts like this before her pussy and ass began strangling both cocks.

Sirius groaned into her neck and thrust up into her as he spilled himself inside of her, Hermione’s pussy continuing to keep him in a vice as he began to harden.

Harry, however, was not done and thrust into her over and over again before pulling out completely. Hermione let out a strangled cry at the sudden loss of his cock, but Harry soon placed it in her mouth instead.

He held her head tightly as he pushed his penis past her lips and down her throat once, twice, a third time before he unloaded his own cum into her mouth.

Hermione swallowed as much as she could but some dribbled out of her mouth.

Harry collapsed onto the bed. And Hermione rolled off of Sirius to lay between the two dark haired men.

A while later, Hermione’s eyes opened after blacking out. She peaked over Sirius to see Snape, Remus, and Ron all asleep in their chairs. But Draco’s eyes were wide open, and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to punish her.

But that is another story.


End file.
